


There With Her

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Drabble, F/M, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: They all think she's crazy, but she can't describe it. He's always there with her, no matter where she travels to find him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt: "Shadows"

No matter where the dimension cannon takes her, she knows she isn’t alone. Not in the literal sense, but in her soul. Physically, they are universes apart (or just a few blocks for all she knows), but he _is_ with her. His voice plays in her memory when she tries to form a plan. The ghosts of his fingers sweep through her hair when she desperately needs to fall asleep. And his love for her is just as real as ever. It’s why she’ll never give up. His presence is always there, just out of reach, hiding in the shadows.


End file.
